Caught
by Only If
Summary: Jesus is in trouble when Stef catches him with Lexi again. Rated T for mature themes but nothing graphic.


**Disclaimer**:_I do not own these characters or anything else about The Fosters._

_Sorry if I have any information wrong. There have only been five episodes and I really wanted to add some more fanfiction to the archive to get people more psyched about it. I think it's a really great show and I hope it can continue for a long time. If anyone has suggestions for a story they'd like me to write next, leave it in the comments or private message me. I love writing but I have the hardest time coming up with prompts._

_I really hope you enjoy this. Thank you so much for reading._

* * *

Prompt by: We-Intertwine-Like-Vine

~Warning~: Spoilers for episode 5.

"I think we shouldn't do what we did... At least, not for a little while." Lexie sighed.

Well, that little while had obviously passed because Jesus was shirtless and leaning over her, both of them lying on his bed. Jude was sleeping over at a new friend's house, and they were cutting it close, considering three other siblings and two moms were still accounted for.

Lexie unbuttoned her top, kissing Jesus passionately and blissfully having him return the favor.

All was right in their little world, until the door burst open.

"Hey man, I just wanted to borrow your headpho- ...Woah, I didn't mean to walk in on anything." Brandon awkwardly trailed off, frozen and unsure of what to do.

Jesus winced, and covered Lexie's torso with a blanket. "You won't tell Moms about this, will you?"

"Oh, he won't have to." Stef glared at them from the doorway, arms crossed.

* * *

**Caught**

Jesus' wince only increased at his mom's voice. He slowly lifted his head to face her, unsure of what to say.

"It's late, Lexi, you should get home. Your parents are going to be worried," Obviously it was more than just a suggestion from Stef. Jesus got off of Lexi as she buttoned up her blouse once again. She wished him luck before awkwardly sliding past Stef in the doorway and heading down the stairs. Jesus could hear her light steps padding down the stairs before the door closed.

He looked back at his mom, groaning at her disappointed expression.

"Mom I-"

"Jesus we have always had a rule in the house involving girls, they're not allowed up here," Stef reminded him.

"Only if there isn't an adult up here," Jesus protested, "You were up here."

"But you're supposed to let me know that you have a girl up here, and keep your door open," Stef reminded him, crossing her arms in a powerful way, "And you're not supposed to take your shirts off, that's for sure."

Brandon was still standing in the room awkwardly, taking that as a chance to head out of his room. He looked back at his brother, seeing a pleading look in his eyes. He knew Jesus wanted him to come to his aid with this but he just shrugged, heading to his own room. He really wished that he hadn't walked in on that scene. He didn't want to think of his little brother in that way—he seemed too young to be having sex. Even though he was only a couple years younger than Brandon, it still seemed weird.

"What were you thinking?" Stef sighed, Jesus sitting on the edge of the bed.

"We were just kissing, mom," Jesus murmured, looking down, "Things got out of hand."

"Jesus, I know you have all of your teenage hormones that you're dealing with right now but you have to learn how to control them or you're not going to be allowed to bring girls around anymore," Stef warned.

"I know, I know," Jesus sighed, "So what's my punishment going to be?"

"I'll have to talk to Lena about that," Stef smiled, "I'm sure that she'll have some input."

Jesus groaned again, running a hand through his hair, "Do we have to involve her? Haven't I been embarrassed enough today?"

Stef chuckled, shaking her head, "Sorry, baby, she has to know. Go take a shower and get ready for bed. We'll be back up here after her and I talk, okay?"

Jesus nodded getting off of his bed and going over to the dresser to get some sleepwear. He headed to the shower and Stef headed downstairs to talk to Lena.

* * *

"Hey, love," Stef greeted as she walked into the kitchen.

"Lexi left in quite the hurry," Lena observed, "What was that about?"

"I found her and Jesus shirtless in his bedroom," Stef explained, "Jesus is getting ready for bed, I figured we could talk while he was in the shower."

"Didn't he learn anything from the pregnancy scare?" Lena asked, feeling a bit disappointed.

"I guess not. What do you want to do?" Stef inquired in return, "I was thinking maybe he wouldn't be able to have Lexi over for a week or so and he's not allowed out, either."

"That sounds good," Lena decided, "But I also think that the week after that, whenever she comes over they have to be constantly supervised."

Jesus protested heavily when the punishment was delivered, not liking the idea of being supervised when he was around his girlfriend.

"I'm not a child!" He argued, "I don't need a babysitter."

"You're only fifteen," Stef pointed out, "And if you are going to go against us and behave like a child, then we're going to treat you like one. You've lost our trust, Jesus. First the pills, and now this? What's going on with you lately?"

Jesus buried his face in his hands, not wanting to have this talk. The pills weren't even his fault and now his moms thought that he was on some sort of downward spiral. This wasn't fair and he knew he couldn't say anything because he didn't want his sister to get into trouble, either.

"Alright, fine," Jesus sighed, "Whatever. Can I go to bed, now?"

The two looked at one another, then at their son.

"Okay," Lena decided, "Goodnight, Jesus, I love you."

"Love you, baby," Stef murmured as they left the room.

* * *

"Do you think we should set up another appointment with his doctor?" Lena asked once they were back downstairs, "Maybe he needs a different medication."

"Let's just see how things go," Stef suggested.

They just wanted their son to be safe and his actions of late had them really worried.

"He's going to be okay," Stef promised, wrapping her arms around Lena.

"I know," Lena murmured in response, "I know."

* * *

_So that's the end of it. I hope it's okay, I wasn't sure how you wanted me to play it out._

_Please review, it would mean so much to me._

_And feel free to PM me or just leave it in the review if you have a prompt you want me to do._

_Thanks~_


End file.
